Cosplaying Is Magic
by GlitterFrog
Summary: Jack has a dark secret...how will Sally take it? And will it affect her plans for the upcoming Halloween celebration? Silly, silly FLUFF!


Cosplaying is Magic

A JackxSally

The day was gloomy (even more so than usual) and Jack's heart was heavy. The master of fright couldn't help pacing restlessly from one end of the couch to the other. Sally watched him, hands folded in her lap, as he made his best effort to wear out the bat-patterned carpeting. She gave him a couple of minutes, then ventured, a hint of worry evident in her voice: "Jack, what's wrong?" Well, there was no putting it off any longer. Jack sat down beside her so that they could have any hope of making eye contact and took her tiny hands into his, engulfing and surrounding them up to the wrists in his lanky fingerbones. "Sally…there's something that I need to tell you." He looked at his lap. "Something that I should have told you a long time ago." Worry creased her facial stitches. "Are you sick?" "No, no, my Sally- nothing like that." Another painful silence. The words just wouldn't come out. Trying again to help him, the redheaded ragdoll tried, "Are you in trouble with any of the other holiday kings?" "Mm-mm." The skeleton king shook his skull.

It occurred to him that he could easily tell her that it was just this upcoming Halloween was stressing him out, or make up some inane secret like he chewed his ice cream when no one else was around. But she'd know right away if he wasn't honest. The last thing that he wanted to do was hurt her. She was a wonderful girlfriend who patiently listened to his topic-hopping trains of thought even if she didn't fully understand half of them, hugged him when he'd had a rough day, and didn't mind baking gingerbread and singing Christmas carols in the middle of June. Still…how many eccentricities could one person put up with? He didn't want to drive her away…but she deserved to know the truth, no matter how ugly it was. Jack took a deep breath, looked Sally in the eyes, and blurted out, "I'm a brony." There! He'd said it! His stomach in knots, Jack carefully gauged Sally's expression. His dearest friend gazed back at him without judgment and gave his hands a squeeze.

_My, she's taking this well, _he thought. After a moment, she murmured, "Jack?" "Yes?" She hesitated, getting up her courage, then asked, "What's a brony?" Well, he'd THOUGHT that this conversation couldn't possibly get any more awkward. Covering his forehead and left eye socket with one hand, the Pumpkin King stammered, "I-it's a human word for a grown man who…who…" 'Yes?" Sally gently coaxed. "Who likes My Little Pony," Jack mumbled, and squinched both sockets and ducked his skull in shame. "Oh." He could tell that she was thinking. "Isn't that a children's show?" "Uh-huh." He mumbled. "Oh." She looked at her knees, then back up at him. "Do you want to see if there are any episodes on Netflix?" Jack's head came up slowly. He gaped at her without being fully aware that he was. "You….want to watch it?" "Sure," she replied, "I've never seen My Little Pony before." His other hand slid from his skull. "You're not….ashamed?" The patchwork creation gave his hand another squeeze. "Of course not. It's important to you." Jack's sockets widened as he took this in.

Then he let out an exuberant cackle, swung Sally above the couch several times, and swept her into a tender hug. "I love you so much." She smiled shyly and nestled her cheek against his chest. "I love you too, Jack." They sat down on the couch again. This time, Sally curled up under Jack's arm and Jack laid his head on top of hers. The Pumpkin King got into Netflix and scrolled through the available pony episodes, mind racing as he considered which ones he should show his uninitiated Sally first. He suggested several to her. She replied that he should show her whatever he thought best. Jack decided to start with one of the earlier seasons. As the chosen episode loaded, he pulled Sally closer and did a little shuffling jig of excitement. He wasn't sure, but he thought she hid a smile. When the theme song started, Jack wasn't sure if he should sing along or not. He didn't want to test Sally too much, but it felt uncomfortable (and unnatural) to stay silent. What the heck. Might as well enjoy himself and let her know what she was in for. So he sang along.

To his absolute delight, she attempted to accompany him once she'd heard a bit of the tune. His heart felt like it would burst with happiness. As the episode played, Jack quickly summarized each pony and went over a few basics about the world they lived in and their magical abilities. Sally was quite attentive and stayed quiet for most of the first couple episodes. At one point, she touched his hand and whispered, as if they were in a crowded movie theater, "Which one is your favorite?" Jack was fairly glowing. "Pinkie Pie." He pointed her out. "Okay." "I know it's a little early on, yet, but do you have a favorite?" "Well, I like Fluttershy. Rarity, too." Jack laughed and planted a warm kiss on her stitched cheek. "Ha, ha! That doesn't surprise me." Sally touched her cheek and grinned shyly. Altogether, they passed a pleasant afternoon, complete with a cozy background of rain, slice-and-bake cookies, and nose nuzzling. * * * *

Sally retired to her guest room once Jack was forced to go back to work. Halloween _was_ only a couple of weeks away, after all, and the Mayor didn't cope well if he was left unsupervised for more than a couple of hours. The gentle creation drew the blinds and went straight to her crafts closet. She had quite a bit to do and not much time to do it. * * * *

She worked every day and sometimes into the night. When Jack pried for hints, she'd pull off her lips and tuck them away. He pouted teasingly but didn't press, for which she was immensely grateful. She finished just seven hours before sundown on Halloween day. _Barely in time, _Sally thought to herself. She left her room and helped Jack down at Town Hall with some last-minute preparations, such as putting candles in the more recently carved jack-o-lanterns and replenishing the goodies that Oogie's boys had spirited away. About an hour before the town-wide party that would culminate in the ascension to the human world to wreak ghoulish havoc, Sally stole away to Skellington Manor. She spent forty-five minutes getting her makeup just so and checking her accessories. That being done, there was nothing to do but suit up and pray that she hadn't gone way, way over the top. * * * *

It took all her pluck to step beyond the gates and into the cool evening air. The stares started as soon as she came into contact with other town denizens. Stares were followed rapidly by whispering and more unabashed stares. Sally's legs were badly shaking, and she hoped that no one could notice. When she tossed a 'Hiya!' to Dr. Finklestein, he tried to take her temperature. She managed to escape him, saying that she was just peachy, and scampered into the crowd with Jewel still gawping after her. Exclamations and pointing followed her on every side. Sally smiled back at everyone, pulling her prop behind her, straining her eyes for Jack. She found him. As the crowd parted, her stomach flip-flopped. Well, it was too late to change her mind now. She gave her biggest grin and stepped out to meet him. His eyes met hers. He froze. The skeleton king's jawbone slowly headed for the collar of his shirt. * * * *

Whispers rippled through the crowd, turning Jack's attention away from the end results of the dirt pudding eating contest. (Barrel had won by a mile, with the wolfman coming in second, same as usual) As the whispers escalated in number and volume, the Mayor turned his head (and just his head) from his clipboard. The pudgy politician was still in the middle of deciding who had come in third place when a single figure stepped out from the crowd. The Mayor dropped his clipboard and megaphone. Initially, Jack didn't recognize the person. When he did, all he could do was stare. Sally stood before him, beaming. She'd drawn long lashes over her eyebrows and painted around her eyes so that they looked even wider. Her hair bounced around her pointy-eared headband and shoulders in teased ringlets. She was wearing a handmade pink jumpsuit with chunky legs and arms that ended in felt hooves. Curly ribbons streamed from the small of her back to the backs of her calves like a sassy tail. Three uninflated balloons with white strings for tails were glued onto the suit's left hip. Her face matched the rest of the suit in color.

As he gazed, transfixed, she twittered, "Did somepony order a party cannon?" She reached behind her and wheeled out a cardboard and paper-mache cannon. When she pulled a string on its back, a spring deployed and a cloud of confetti and glitter burst into the night. "Oooooh,"several citizens murmured. As the glitter settled around his shoulders and he took Sally's hoof to help her onto the stage and into what was going to be the biggest hug of her life, Jack smiled until his skull ached. He was now certain that he wanted to marry her. * * * *

When Sally came down to breakfast the next morning, her face was pretty rosy. At first, Jack thought that she was just embarrassed (though he'd had yet to see her blush like a being with blood vessels would). Then he noticed that she still had Pinkie eyelashes and the bottom halves of anime-style eyes. The tops of her eyes going up to her forehead looked like the remains of a pair of bad shiners. She sat down heavily at the table, rested her glittering chin on one hand, and mumbled, "Did you know that some generic washable paints stain fabric?" Jack's hand covered his mouth. "Oops."

The End

A/N: I don't own Netflix. Jack, Sally, and the wonderful creepy world of Nightmare Before Christmas belong to Disney, Henry Selick, Touchstone Pictures, and the ever-awesome Tim Burton. My Little Pony, Pinkie, and her party cannon belong to Hasbro. Please don't ask where on Earth this idea came from- just know that it was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I did making it!


End file.
